bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Himura Geten
Geten Himura (緋村 下天, Himura Geten) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Foresight (先見, Senken): Zankensoki Zanjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術, The Method of The Sword): When wielding Senjin, his Zanpakutō, Himura demonstrates an unnatural versatility in the use of bladed weapons. However, within the realm of combat ability, his most proficient practice is with a sword. So, whilst he can utilize a number of bladed extensions, it is more accurate to call Himura a swordsman rather than a weapon specialist. His go to style of fighting, outside of his distinguished use of reishi manipulation, is Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu, acting as an umbrella term, refers to various sword fighting styles derive from Japan. So, put simply, Himura's practical use of a sword is derived from Japanese Swordsmanship. Now, in being a practitioner of Kenjutsu, Himura is not capable of utilizing all of Japan's unique sword styles. Zanjutsu (斬術, Cutting Techniques), utilized by Shinigami, is a spiritual replica of Kenjutsu. It, despite only having Kendō as a derived sword style, is also an umbrella term used to denote the various styles utilized by Shinigami. Himura, as a swordsman, is also knowledgable in this specific variety of sword styles. Though, unlike with Kenjutsu, he resorts to specific techniques instead of derived styles and stances. With these techniques, and a variety of stances from Kenjutsu, Himura is capable of standing on level ground with both expert and master swordsman. Though, how one would rank him among other swordsman is unknown; talent can't be measured. Himura's proficiency in techniques, however, can be measured. His ability to parry, riposte, deflect, thrust, and strike are all above natural level. He can, when taking on several Lieutenant-level Shinigami at once, manage consecutive attacks without mistake. Kendō (剣道, Way of The Sword): *'Sekīatsu' (跡威圧, Scar of the Forces): *'Zanshin' (残心, Remaining Mind): A unique aspect of Himura's fighting ability is his Foresight — the ability to predict future events. Though, when paired with Martial Arts, it is an ability that can be extremely menacing. You see, Zanshin is a term within Kendo that denotes mental alertness and physical readiness. When attacking, a Kendōka (剣道家, someone who practices kendō) must possess a certain level of awareness when returning to their kamae. Himura's ability to see into the future, even to a small degree, allows for him to maintain an alertness far beyond basic comprehension. So, whilst many rely on their reflex and intuition, Himura can get by on his unique power alone. Though, relying on such an ability is easily a poor decision; being able to foretell future events doesn't mean one could prevent or avoid them. Himura, in conjunction with his Foresight, uses a waki-gamae (脇構, Side Structure) when performing Kendō. This, albeit improperly performed with one hand, allows for Himura to challenge his attacker's awareness — all whilst opting for a defensive maneuver in lieu of an offensive gesture. Shinkendō (真剣道, Way of the Real Swod): Himura, as any Shinigami would, has become adept in utilizing his Zanpakutō. However, outside of using its ability, his true strength with Senjin comes from his ability to wield it as an actual sword. Zanjutsu, as well as Kenjutsu, focuses around the use of a single weapon. Kendō, inside of both practices, allows for proper communication between Shinigami and Zanpakutō. Himura, as a Swordsman, relies on his Zanpakutō as an extension of himself. However, his Zanpakutō is truly only a weapon at his disposal. Thus, holding the most prevalence in situations revolving around combat, Senjin is a bladed extension of Himura's person. The communication between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, evident even without direct confrontation, allows for a myriad of feats. Among said feats, within the realm of Kendō, is access to an otherworldly Zanshin — a mental alertness directly derived from his Zanpakutō. *'Ittōjutsu' (一刀術, One Sword Method): Outside the various styles of Kenjutsu, and Zanjutsu respectively, is the simple ability to wield a single sword. This, as one may have guessed, is what many Shinigami resort to whilst utilizing their Zanpakutō. Himura, however, has found a means to take said practice to new heights. Though, to what extent he has reached in exceeding practical sword usage is unknown. Ittōjutsu, when used practically, is capable of a myriad of feats. Among these feats, within Kendō, Shinkendō, and Iaido, is the ability to parry other's attacks, deflect projectiles, and combat against multiple opponents at once. When performed with a Zanpakutō, conditioned through Shinkendō, the possibilities only increase. An example, as demonstrated by Himura, is the ability to project the force of his strikes within a straight line. Combating against opponents, whose weapons are several times longer and larger than Himura's, the ability to fire one's original slash is rather useful — it can add a considerable amount of driving force to Himura's strikes. Acting as his primary means of fighting, both inside and outside of Kendō, Iaidō, and Shinkendō, this particular method of sword fighting doesn't require preceding subterfuges; Himura can perform a variety of swift, clean, well timed strikes with little to no effort. Standing against practitioners, experts, and masters of the sword is rather easy for Himura thanks to both Ittōjutsu and the bond he shares with his Zanpakutō. **'Tatōkushi' (多刀串, Multi-Sword Skewer): The art of breaking one's sword, for an expert kendōka, is a rather easy feat. Himura, despite only drawing a few influences from Kendō, has demonstrated a variety of sword-breaking techniques within his regular fighting style. However, due to the ability Senjin possesses, Himura's use of Kendō is relient more on special ability rather than skill. Thus, whilst many kendōka can perform the sword cutting skill known as Ittōsesshō (一刀殺生, Killing Sword), Himura resorts to a sub-division technique in which he can only perform with Senjin''This technique, making use of ethereal blades, bombards his opponent's Zanpakutō with several heavy slashes. Though, due to the origin of the slashes being Himura's initial sword swing, this technique can cause significant damage to the opponent as well. **'Kyūshasen''' (急斜線, Sharp Forward Slash): **'Sōjihōki' (掃除帚, Sweeping Broom): Nitōjutsu (二刀術, Two Sword Method): *'Niryūgiri' (二流斬り, Twin Flow Stroke): Tatōjutsu (多刀術, Multi-Sword Method): In the literal practice of Kenjutsu, there is no style of sword wielding beyond Nitōjutsu. The human body, or any body with human characteristics, commonly only possesses two arms; the need for more than two swords is superfluous. Himura, however, is one of few whom possess the ability to manipulate more than two swords. Using his Zanpakutō, which is specially crafted to allow the creation of many ethereal blades, the talented lieutenant can essentially wield several swords with one hand. Though, as to how this falls into the category of Tatōjutsu is rather unique. You see, whilst his Zanpakutō has the ability to branch off into airy blades, Himura doesn't possess the ability to lash out with each of those blades simultaneously. He, instead, is forced to project the unearthly blades onto a tangible surface. Whilst many consider this an ability of his Zanpakutō, this means of utilizing his extra blades allows for him to essentially place hazardous traps onto any surface he touches. Activated, via contact or physical notion, the projected blades can lash out at Himura's opponents — making this specific method of sword utilization long-range. *'Dōji Tatōjutsu' (同時•多刀術, Simultaneous Multi-Sword Method): In lieu of his ability to create several airy blades with his Zanpakutō, Himura also possesses the ability to create bladed weapons out of the foreign energy around him — an ability demonstrated by various Quincy. Though, unlike the way he wields his Zanpakutō, Himura doesn't need a medium in order to project his ethereal blades. So, following the paradigm set forth by the Quincy, Himura can create and fire bladed weapons made out of reishi from a set distance away from his person. These bladed weapons, drawing their influence from Himura's Zanpakutō, can be projected onto tangible surfaces. So, whilst they are tangible themselves, they can be directly imbued into surfaces as a means to set traps. Hakuda Kidō Hohō Zanpakutō Senjin (千刃, "Thousand Blade") Trivia *'Himura Geten' (緋村 下天, Geten Himura) is Japanese for "Scarlet Village Under Heaven".